


Theft

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Snape/anyone, time-turner to go back to bed in the morning, rimming, (bonus for het)





	Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hpshortfics

It's not that his day is going that much worse than usual. It's really rather mundane in its normality. He's not even teaching anymore--the wizarding world's attitude toward him since the trial being something like, _sure, fine, it's all well and good that you had your motives but bugger if we'll let you anywhere near our children._ This is, in turn, all well and good by Severus, because his favorite place to be is far, far away from the wizarding world's children.

Sure the potion he's been trying to develop has failed yet again this afternoon--he's stopped keeping mental track of how many variants he's tried. And lunch with the newest client was an all out disaster--he _told_ his employer he was best kept behind the scenes. Then there was the Grand Exploding Cauldron Incident two labs down from him that sent cauldron pieces flying out into the hallway he happened to be walking down at the time.

All right, maybe his day is going a little bit worse than usual. A bit.

The point where his boss comes in and mentions possible budget cuts is the absolute breaking point for Severus. He fishes out the necklace he stole off his wife mostly just to see if she'd Apparate over to his offices and reclaim it--she hadn't, another point against this whole miserable, bloody eight-hour period--and sends himself right back to six-thirty that morning. He really should know better than to get out of bed some days. Most days.

Hermione rolls over, blinks at him, and says, "I haven't any clue how you got hold of my turner, but you give it back right this instant Severus Sylvanus Snape."

As Severus is now the one who has had a full bad day and not her, he ignores her bossiness. "You're not supposed to remember-"

"It's _my_ time-turner, Severus."

Severus wisely does not say, "So?"

She hears it anyway. He would suspect her of practicing Legilimency only, 1) she's never gotten a good handle on the art, and 2) she doesn't play games with him. Ever. That's his job. She sighs. "You haven't the first clue how temporal magic works, have you?"

"Of course I-"

"You do realize that when you're lying to me about the things you know, you always begin your sentences with 'of course'?"

Severus hasn't realized. In his defense he tells her, "I survived as a lying, duplicitous, deceiving spy much longer than you or any of your friends could have ever dreamed of having done."

"Well, you've met my friends, so I'll let you be the judge of how impressive I'm going to find that. Give me back my time-turner."

Grudgingly, he hands it back. Softly, and a bit by way of apology, he tells her, "I rather thought you'd come for it."

"Why, when I could wait and see what you were planning?"

"I wasn't planning anything."

"Then I suppose my plan was to wait and see where desperation drove you." She whispers this while rolling over onto his chest. She folds her arms under her chin and rests there, looking down at him. "You went through a lot of trouble just for us to lie here like this."

She has a point. Severus rolls over, dumping her onto the bed and moving himself atop her. She makes some sort of indignant noise, but he kisses her and says, "Quiet. I'm making up for my theft."

So she's quiet (well, sort of--her breathing is loud, and a little bit uneven) as he moves his mouth over her collarbone, and brings her wrists up for a tiny amount of attention from his tongue. She's quiet as he makes paths with his fingers and his teeth over her breasts, her stomach, the insides of her thighs.

She's nearly too quiet--her breathing strained and somehow high-pitched--as he laves the underside of her knees, moving downward over her calves to nip at her Achilles' tendons.

He knows she can't hold back the _Severus_ that rips free of her when he touches his lips to her ass. He kisses the underside of one cheek and she's mewling, completely undignified, everything that drives him to be as mindless as she already is. She does this for _him._

It's enough to make him take his time, even as all he wants is to speed up, but he stays himself, kissing at the cream-colored flesh of her buttocks, mouthing at her pucker, eventually, only eventually, sliding his tongue inside her hole. He lets it rest for a moment, and she growls, "I swear, Severus-" which makes him laugh.

His laughter causes her to lose her train of thought, and she dissolves into incoherency once again, leaving him to do as he will.

When he's ready, good and very, very ready, he pulls himself up to where their bodies are aligned. He brushes over her clitoris, once, firmly, and then sinks into her, not bothering to slow things down now.

She bites his earlobe and stays silent. He says, _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione_ and means every syllable.

*

After they've both showered and dressed, he watches as Hermione double-checks to make sure the time-turner is safely around her neck. She kisses him chastely with a grin that promises more marriage-appropriate things later and says, "Have a good day, dear," a special, ironic twist on every word.

Severus says coolly, "It started out well enough."


End file.
